


Cross Dress For Love 女装风波

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠家的各位都追踪到了一条关于猫头鹰法庭的线索——一位法庭的重要人物即将出席周五晚上那场盛况空前的化装舞会。他们都决定跟进这条线索，同时没有告诉家里的其他人因为，啊，这是有原因的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Dress For Love 女装风波

**Author's Note:**

> 混乱的设定，重启前后很明显糅杂在一起了！  
> 只是恶搞而已不用在意！非常的OOC……  
> 这篇的情节性比较强，所以写了好长_(:з」∠)_

说到底，这整件事还是要怪夜翼自己。

首先他不该把未成年人和一冰箱的利口酒一起留在家里，然后，他该把重要的东西锁锁好的。

不过他也为此付出了够多代价。

 

###

 

这是一个顶级的化装舞会。在这里，没有人知道你是谁，或者你来自哪里。你继承着伟大多金的姓氏抑或只是个混进场子里来的无民小卒，你是百万富翁还是报社记者，你是豪门千金还是技术宅，这都不重要。每个人都可以在这里挥霍时光，享受美酒音乐，尽情地跳舞——这就是面具的真实乐趣：你永远不会知道和你跳舞的是王子，还是乞丐。

提姆·德雷克找到了一个座位，这很棒，因为如果不坐下来的话，他很可能被邀请去跳舞，天呐那可不是一件他眼下乐意做的事情。不是说他不会跳舞或者他羞于表现自己或是什么的，只是，他不是很热衷于这种社交场合，同时他可不能在这种时候丢下他的搭档。

康纳坐在他身边，目光游移不断，躁动不安地举着他那杯香槟。提姆挺担心他会把那酒杯捏碎，他当然信得过康纳对自己能力的控制力可是现在真的不是纠结信任危机的时候因为康纳很明显地已经浮在自己的椅子上了。

“这是什么破规定。”他的超级小伙伴说，“什么规定啊！为什么 **每位嘉宾必须由一名异性陪同才能进场** ！是在歧视单身汉还是怎样——”

“淡定点，Kon。”提姆说，低着头装作看表拉了一把康纳的手臂，“你在 **悬浮** ！”

“你还没回答我的问题呢。”康纳抱怨着，不自在地往下沉了一点，但是依然悬浮在椅子的上面。

“因为这是个舞会。主办方想确保到场的每位嘉宾都有人可以跳舞。”提姆回答道，“这很显然不是吗，一个古老而非常有效的方法。”

“我不明白你怎么能这么淡定！”康纳说，“你就不觉得憋屈吗！你就不怕我们被发现然后赶出去吗！”他听上去很暴躁，提姆决定还是不要在继续谈论舞会的事情比较好，于是他岔开了话题：“哦，我了解了。Kon，话说为什么你不坐在椅子上呢？”

“因为坐下去的时候我会觉得我根本没穿裤子！”康纳几乎是在低声咆哮，“你明白吗！”

他一边说，一边粗暴地拉扯着自己的黑色礼服裙下摆。

提姆严肃地指责他道：“可是你就是没有穿裤子呀。”

 

###

 

在喝了两瓶味道甜腻色彩鲜艳的利口酒之后，趴在沙发上半睁着眼睛的杰森·陶德开始想夜翼了。哦他当然不会承认的，但是独自待在那个穿着迪斯科风格制服的讨厌鬼的家里，他觉得有点空空落落的——都是夜翼的错——是他邀请他来他的公寓里过夜的，是他说好要陪他打一晚上游戏然后给他做早饭的，是他在晚饭都没吃完的时候接了个电话就急匆匆跑出去说有事要处理的。该死的迪克·总是想做个好人·格雷森，假惺惺地对他示好，结果又放他鸽子。他早该想到的，他抢走了格雷森的活儿，取代了他在布鲁斯身边的位置，他就不该指望自己能在夜翼这里得到任何好果子吃。

管他呢，至少他能喝光格雷森的酒然后把他公寓玩个底朝天——这可是你自找的，格雷森。

 

唔，格雷森的床头柜上放着布鲁斯和他自己的合影。杰森露出了一个被恶心到的表情。照片上的小男孩最多不超过14岁，正和布鲁斯一起坐在某个地方。男孩把头亲昵地搭在了身边成年男人的肩膀上，表情很正经——对于一个偷偷把手伸到别人头顶上比出V字来的蠢货来说。

他们坐在摩天轮的一个包厢里，对面拍照片的大概是阿尔弗雷德。

布鲁斯头顶上竖着两根指头的样子真是蠢透了——

他猛地把那张照片反扣了起来。

杰森的思维有些紊乱，他思考得很快，但是他思考的方向是分散的，他的大脑仿佛被戳了无数个洞的水桶，思绪流淌得到处都是。酒精的作用。

但是他还是发现了格雷森床底下那个小箱子。那是一个普通的储物箱，最小的尺寸，被塞在床底下和几双旧运动鞋一起布满了灰尘。

看上去他找到了一个秘密还是什么的。

拨开了几张老照片，一份关于格雷森夫妇生平和死亡证明的老档案，一些账单记录和一盒不知道有没有过期的麦片（你是储备来过冬的吗格雷森）之后，杰森发现了一个扁平的盒子。

盒子上贴着一个陈旧的标签：A Gift From Bruce <3

哦，这一定是什么了不得的东西，一定他妈的是。杰森想，因为激动和酒精而微微战栗起来。他猛地掀开那个盒子，然后——

Fuck，他可没期待这个。

一条碎花小洋裙滑落在了迪克的床上。

 

###

 

“我来找找看，也许有你能穿的衣服。”橘红色皮肤的外星公主说，一手托着下巴，上下扫视了杰森一眼。一阵寒意窜过杰森的脊椎，抓着裆部遮羞用的树叶的手不由得抖了抖。

要不是对自己的身材有充分的信心，杰森觉得自己大概会夺路而逃——或许他只是害怕转身逃跑的时候会把光溜溜的屁股暴露在那个怪力妞的攻击范围里。

“随便穿啥都行。”他说，跟随着科丽走过她丰富多彩的衣物收藏室里，“我不挑剔。”

接着一件熟悉的衣服跳入了他的眼帘。

“等等，等等！”他叫道，音量因为惊恐而提高，“你怎么会有这件衣服——”

“这件吗？”科丽顺着他的视线拿起了那条点缀着无数亮片的蓝色深V露背晚礼服裙，“我不记得了……但是它好像来自某个熟悉的人。”

“天呐。”杰森说，“你真的不记得了，老天一定在玩我。”

 

后来他找个了机会，趁科丽不注意把这件裙子偷了出去。

 

###

 

当杰森意识到发生了什么的时候，他正看着镜子里的自己。

他知道自己长得很英俊——这只是陈述事实，别那样看他。他年轻，健康，强壮。再过几年，他会长成一个真正的男人，会长得和布鲁斯一样高，会长得有棱有角，褪去现在的稚气。他会长得比迪克高，到那个时候他会请迪克去他家里喝酒，名正言顺地，他们会成为好兄弟。

那是以后的事情啦。现在他能想到的唯一事情是：哇哦，我穿裙子也这么好看哎。

这件裙子已经勒得他快不能呼吸了，为了拉上后背的拉链他憋气憋得脸都红了。但是这是值得的——他想，在酒精的作用下飘飘然地转了个圈，然后掀起了自己的裙摆——哈哈哈他现在能对自己耍流氓了耶。

这裙子是布鲁斯买给迪克的。他很肯定。这条裙子的尺码偏大，可能是定做的因为很少有裙子能适合年轻的男士的身材。这件裙子一定曾经非常合身，迪克也许穿过很多次因为他就是这样的怪胎。不过它对杰森来说还是太紧了——他完全无法弯腰，胸口的搭扣几乎要崩裂。

不知道布鲁斯为什么要给迪克买一条裙子。怪癖？为了任务？为了正义？因为爱？迪克和他要的？还是其他的什么？

 **布鲁斯还没给他买过裙子呢** 。杰森醉醺醺地想，有一点气愤起来，妈的，为什么布鲁斯没有给他买过裙子，这是区别待遇。

“杰、杰森……？”微弱的声音从他身侧传来，杰森回过头，看到迪克维持着一直脚跨进房间另一只脚还在窗外的姿势，似乎要晕倒了。

他的酒醒了一半。

FUCK！他在做什么！！！

“我……”他慌张地开始试图把裙子脱掉，“我可以解释！”

迪克捂住嘴，“小翅膀……你！”

“我他妈不是异装癖，你不要告诉布鲁斯！”

迪克捧着脸，似乎热泪盈眶：“你！你长腿毛了！！！”

迪克扑了过来，杰森不知道他是要掐死他，要爱抚他，还是要近距离地看一看他的腿毛之类的什么狗屎，但是他被吓得半死。他本能地倒向一边躲闪，结果一声刺耳的“撕拉”声伴随着他的动作响了起来。

“啊！！！”他和迪克一起叫道。

那条碎花小洋裙崩裂了。

“我的裙子！！！”迪克叫道，似乎才注意到杰森身上穿着的是什么，“啊啊啊啊啊杰森啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！你怎么能这么对我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！这是回忆！是礼物！是我十五岁的时候布鲁斯买给我的！！！”

“喂我不是故意……”

“你怎么能这么对我！！！这是布鲁斯当年为了任务亲手给我挑的！我保存到现在还准备留给我的女儿呢！！！”

“你……”

“杰森！你！”迪克的情绪极不稳定，他看上去整个人都快要爆炸了。“你赔我！赔我！赔我！”

 

###

 

之后他们再也没有提过这件事。他们也根本没有机会提这件事——那一晚之后，迪克就跟着他的少年泰坦不知道跑到哪里去了。

杰森其实还是挺内疚的。他不是很喜欢夜翼，但是他并不想伤害他。迪克是个好人，对他也很好。他不该遭受这些——被夺取心爱的东西，心碎，无能为力的痛苦——这都是他的错。如果不是他去穿那条裙子，这一切都不会发生。

他逃了一天学，跑去哥谭的各个商场里转悠，花了一整天的时间，终于挑中了一件他觉得迪克会喜欢的裙子。那是一件V领露背的亮片晚礼服，和迪克的迪斯科制服有点神似。他买了最大号，迪克的腰很细，穿起来肯定很好看。

他已经能想象到迪克穿着这件裙子在镜子前面开心地扭来扭去然后大叫 **太棒了杰森这件比布鲁斯买给我那件老掉牙的碎花小洋裙棒多了** 这样的场景了。

但是怎么把这件衣服给迪克呢，这是个问题。打死他杰森也不会亲手把裙子送给迪克的，绝不。

老天还是眷顾他的，一次偶然的机会他参与了少年泰坦的行动，他遇到了星火。

“你可以替我把这个送给迪克吗？”他对火红头发的外星公主说，“就说是我赔给他的，让他一定要收下！”

“没问题，小罗宾。”星火信誓旦旦地回答。

 

###

 

他就不该相信星火的记性！！！杰森想，走进了韦恩庄园。谁知道她是根本忘了把裙子给迪克还是迪克把裙子送给了她？他不能在她面前多提迪克的事情，而且这种愚蠢的经历他也实在不想再提——妈的，难怪夜翼那么恨他，第一次重逢就一脚踹在他的脸上。大概是还在为他心爱的裙子耿耿于怀。现在杰森可是个去地狱走过一遭的大老爷们了，才不会为了这种小破事伤神，妈的不就是条裙子，至于这么多年都念念不忘吗。

“替我照顾好她，陶德。”黑暗里响起了这样的声音，夜翼蜷缩在角落里，用悲情男主角的口吻念着悲情男主角的台词。

“我会的，格雷森。”他回敬道，然后哗啦从背后抽出一个亮闪闪的东西来。

“你还记着这玩意吗！”他喊道，抑制不住心中的憋屈，愤怒以及对自己愚蠢行为的鄙夷，“我当年为了给你买这个，可是在哥谭跑了一整天——你他妈大概根本没收到吧？你大概还在为了那个裙子的事情恨我呢吧？我和你说格雷森！我他妈——”

“啊！”迪克打断了他，“这条裙子！我记得！有一次星火非让我穿这条裙子和她滚床单还说这是你送我的礼物……我以为是她编出来骗我和她玩情趣Play的借口！？”

“我勒个去，你见过星火撒谎吗！”

“……哎，还真没有。”迪克惊骇地瞪大了眼睛，“哎呀，杰森！”

“操你妈！”杰森无力地大吼道，“你原不原谅我老子都无所谓你明白吗格雷森！我今天来只是为了当着你的面把这条裙子也撕掉！我们一刀两断了傻逼！”

他抬起手就要撕裙子。

“不！！！！！！”迪克大喊着，扑了上来，他直接被那个力道撞倒在了地上，两个人滚成一团，抢夺着那条裙子，“这是你对我的爱啊杰森！这是我们的回忆！我不让你撕！放手！我原谅你了！”

“滚！！！”杰森还在试图撕裙子，顺便试图把迪克从自己身上扯下来。

 

“嗨有人吗有谁能把这熊孩子拖走吗我不想陪他玩了——”大门砰地打开了，罗伊和达米安一起气势汹汹地冲了进来，一边还冲着对方扔东西。

“陶德快把你的宠物带走！”达米安在咆哮，“格雷森！你们在干什么！”

地上，他们正在呼唤的两个人正毫无形象地在滚来滚去，奋力地争抢一条……裙子。

“没想到你们有这个癖好。”达米安阴沉地说。

罗伊吹了声口哨。

 

###

 

“达米安。”迪克的表情很严肃，“我要给你看一样东西。”

“哦。”达米安心不在焉地回答，他今天已经看到了足够多愚蠢的东西，对格雷森的忍耐力都提高了。

格雷森从背后拿出一条碎花小洋裙来。“TADA~！”

“哦。”达米安说，“一条裙子，怎么了？”

“你不懂这条裙子的深层含义！”迪克说，“这是当年我当罗宾的时候，你父亲为了任务替我买的！”

“父亲的品味还不错。”

“是啊我好喜欢的说，但这不是重点！”迪克摇晃着裙子，“你知道吗，我穿过这条裙子，杰森也穿过这条裙子！”

“啊。”达米安皱起了眉，“恶心。”

“才不呢！”迪克摸了摸裙子似乎在安抚它在达米安那里收到的伤害，“这是传统——为了爱和正义变装！”他转过裙子让达米安看它的背面，那里有一条长长的，被缝补得很拙劣的裂口。“你看，这是我一针一线含辛茹苦缝了一晚上才补好的！”

“缝得好丑。”达米安评价道，“既然坏成这样了，为什么不丢掉？”

“丢掉？”迪克的语气仿佛这是世界上最难以置信的事情，“怎么可能！达米安，这条裙子是专门为了你而留的！”

“什么——”

“现在伸出你的双手！”迪克命令道，“接过它达米安，接过它！现在它是你的了！就像你的父亲给我一样，我把它给了你！你也会把它给你的罗宾！这是一个传统！”

“不——”

“明晚那个化装舞会，我们必须混进去调查。”迪克说，不容分说地把裙子塞到了达米安的手里，“你会当我的舞伴——必须要穿这条裙子！不可以因为爱漂亮就穿其他裙子哦！”

“你在说什么狗屎——”

“放心，”迪克笑容满面地说，“我早就考虑好了！家里的其他人不会知道的，我们这是秘密行动。”

 

###

 

“这位先生……”保安拦住了提姆，面色为难地上下打量着他身边穿着晚礼服戴着假发和面具的康纳，“您确定这位是您的‘ **女伴** ’……？”

提姆眨了眨眼睛，“我比较喜欢壮硕的姑娘，你有什么意见吗？”他一边用极佳的礼仪回答，一边不动声色地踢了康纳一脚。

康纳慌忙像他们计划中的那样，故作风骚地甩了甩头发然后弯下腰依偎在了提姆的臂弯里。

保安面色铁青地退开了。

“干得好，Kon。”提姆说，完全止不住自己声音里的笑意。他知道自己安装的微型摄像头已经把这一切都拍下来了。

 

###

 

与此同时，舞池的另一边：

“都是你的错！”迪克对达米安恶狠狠地低声咆哮。

小男孩挽着管家的手，异常地乖巧，或者只是懒得在穿着紧绷绷的小洋裙的情况下还和大哥吵架。

“迪克。”布鲁斯扯了一下身边人的手臂，他听上去很疲惫，“别乱动，你知道你的胸部是假的，一不注意就会掉出来，对吧？”

“我知道！”迪克说，慌张地扶了一下自己的胸。

“你不穿我就不穿。”达米安说，得意洋洋地高昂着头，“这很公平，格雷森，你想让我穿裙子，你就得牺牲自己。”

“容我插一句嘴，少爷们。”阿弗雷德说，“你们无意义的争斗行为已经严重影响了我和布鲁斯少爷的生活。布鲁斯少爷本已经为自己选好女伴，我今晚也该在家里打扫卫生——但是为了能让你们两个都顺利进入这个舞池我们不得不推翻了自己原先的计划。”

“我只是想看达米穿裙子！”迪克说，“这是传统！但是他不愿意！”

“现在你们看上去就像两个傻瓜。”布鲁斯说，“迪克，你太让我失望了，你怎么能陪着他一起闹。”

“你只是因为不能去和别人鬼混必须陪着我而觉得不爽而已！”迪克叫道，看上去完全失去了自控力，“我这么做都是为了任务！为了传统！为了爱！”

“你的胸快掉出来了。”

“父亲，你不该这么刻薄，至少格雷森穿裙子还是很好看的。”

“哦，谢谢！你也是，达米！”

 

###

 

**杰森·陶德是个睚眦必报的男人。**

“能请你跳支舞吗，美人儿？”他对着那个穿着熟悉亮片晚礼服的人弯下了腰。布鲁斯恶狠狠的视线和迪克惊慌的视线在他身上扫射，蝙蝠的臭小子在一边跳脚一边喊着陶德你是从哪里冒出来的，然后布鲁斯低沉而危险地问道，“你想干什么，杰森？”

“只是想和你漂亮的女伴跳个舞而已。”杰森说，主动拉住了迪克的手，“不会连这个面子都不肯给我吧，迪基鸟？这条性感的裙子还是我买给你的呢。”

**杰森·陶德是个说到做到的男人。**

舞曲响起的时候杰森猛地把迪克拉进了自己的怀里，他的手贴在迪克裸露的后背的最低点，臀和腰线的交界处。迪克小声地诅咒着，扶着他的肩膀，僵硬地跟随着他的舞步。

“皮肤不错啊，迪克。”杰森在他耳边说，“遮瑕液？爸爸给买的高级货？一点疤痕都看不出来呢。”他的手指顺着裸露的皮肤从上滑到迪克的肩膀上，然后又滑回到臀部上方。

迪克颤抖着，在他耳边恶狠狠地骂道，“再敢摸老子就踢断你的老二你这个婊子养的小混蛋！”他很少听到迪克骂脏话，这说明他确实快到了精神崩溃的边缘。

“好辣的妞。”他笑了笑，“还记得我们上次见面的时候我和你说过什么吗？”

“我和你很熟吗先生！”

“我说过我会把这条裙子撕掉。”

他怀里的人静止了两秒钟，然后开始用非常大的力道试图挣脱出去。

“来人啊！！！”迪克惨叫道。

但是已经来不及了。

伴随着哗啦一声，晚礼服的背部的布料被完全撕开了，杰森后退一步，看着迪克惊慌地环抱着自己尖叫起来。

“Nice ASS！”他说，拍了一下对方光裸的屁股，然后转身离开了。

**杰森·陶德是个从不回头看的男人。**

“怎么样，还顺利吗？”星火问道，他们一起向出口走去。

“你回头看一眼就知道了。”杰森无法控制自己嘴角的笑意，他扬起手和提姆打了个招呼，然后在满场混乱中大摇大摆地逆着人流走出了门。

“唔。”星火说，看着可怜的迪克，“那个人看上去好熟悉……我似乎和一个穿这个裙子的人上过床。”

“啊哈。”罗伊从他们身后探出头来，“我不介意穿裙子的，你知道的，公主。”

 

###

 

“格雷森。”达米安对裹着自己父亲西服外套的大哥说，“既然你的裙子已经坏了，那是不是意味着我也不用穿裙子了。”

 

###

 

提姆的微型摄像机记录下了这一切。

 


End file.
